


Don't be a Drag, Just be a Queen

by Death_Herself



Series: Let's Play a Love Game [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drag Queens, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Round 4 of Love Games- Be a Queen.    Objective- Be yourself and earn more drinks in the night than the other    Rules are easy:Stay in character and play the game.Be yourself, be charming, earn drinks from club goersWho ever has the most drinks bought, winsFreddie, good guy, will keep track.Winner gets to fuck the loserAre you up for the challenge?





	

Peter traced the edges of the high rise before him, the pain in his neck from trying to see the top was enough to make him look down to the doorway. He shifted his eyes suspiciously to his boyfriend standing beside him in full costume while he was in civilian wear.

  
“Is this a game?” He said lowly.

“Ah, ah. Proper ladies don’t speculate.” The lower half of the red and black mask was forming the obvious shit eating grin on Wade’s face. Peter squinted in confusion at the man. He was highly suspicious of his wording today. He sighed and let go of the terror rising in stomach. Wade promised him a good time, and despite the things he subjects him to during the time, it was still fun.

“Come on Spidey.” Wade whispered to Peter’s ear before pulling him by the hand through the glass doors. “My good friend doesn’t like to be kept waiting. That’s why our appointment was at 2.”

Peter looked down at his watch, it was ale eady three o’clock. He let out an annoyed sigh as they walked through the lobby. The elevator was packed to the brim forcing the couple to stand chest to back, Wade being the bigger spoon. The little spoon wanted to die right there because his big spoon was drawing attention by being handsy and rutting occasionally, including the soundtrack of his ramblings and carnal sounds. All thirty floors up was more unpleasant that need be, but Peter did crack up towards the end. Some guy was popping a chubby and trying to act like the couple didn’t exist. The departure from the lift spilled them into an extravagant lobby.

Wade led the way again, and pushed through the door while the secretary glared at him. Peter shot her an apologetic look as the door slammed shut.

 

 

“Mr. Wilson, you cheeky bastard. What do I owe this app-“ The woman trailed off as she turned away from the window and her eyes landed on Peter. She gracefully rushed towards him, her four inch heels clacking, and silky open kimono style jacket flowing behind her. Her stiletto nails barely touching his cheek as she gripped it. “I can never trust your words Wade, but this is one beautiful man as you said.”

Peter’s entire face flushed within her grasp making her smile brightly. She released him and looked to Deadpool. “I haven’t seen you in so long and you ask me to do something so big. At least you brought a gift.” She looked to Peter.

“Here are the rules.” She started.

“This is a game! Wade!” Peter looked to his boyfriend who only held his stomach and laughed.

“I pretty you boys up, maybe take some pictures. You go to my show tonight. Never once letting up your truth. Whoever gets the most drinks from guests wins.”

“Truth?” Peter asks as he looks between the two.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m a fashion designer. I also own a club. You’ll have fun, promise.” The evil duo just watched Peter who sighed.

Wade takes his mask off, “Do your magic, Sugar!”

 

 

  
Peter learned what “truth” meant almost immediately. He sat in a chair with so many bright lights around the room.

A little brunette was busy mixing colors on a pallet while he looked over her counter. The amount of containers filled with concealer, creams, balm, powder, lipstick, and every other kind of make-up was impressive. He still wasn’t sure about this though. He looked over to Wade who was facing away from him while a woman was putting liquids on his face already.

The brunette turned to him and smiled, “Ready Mr. Parker?” He begrudgingly nodded.

 

The mirror never lied to him like this before. He was even more confused now that the make-up was finished than when they arrived. His lashes were so black and full, lips were full and bright red, smoky eye shadow, contoured features, and winged eyeliner all worked perfectly onto his features. “Why am I in women’s make-up?”

“Because Gaga asks us to be our own Goddesses.” Wade said to the side of Peter. The hero looked to his boyfriend and his jaw dropped. There were no traces of scars on his face and his features were just as dolled up as his own. Wade noticed the shocked look and looked away quickly. He pointed to the woman who applied his makeup. “Cindy made this makeup for me a long time ago. I don’t have the patience to use it at home, plus I’d still know what’s underneath.”

Peter smiled at Wade and pleaded quietly, “You know I love you and think you are absolutely gorgeous. Please don’t…” Wade nodded, Peter changed the subject.

“So, why are we made up to look like women?”

“You heard the rules. The game is to be our sexy and classy lady selves and whoever gets the most drinks wins.”

 

Peter sighed and nodded, before they were quickly sent to hair and costumes.

Which took three hours!

Peter was very annoyed by this and the whole process. Once everything was said and done, Peter Benjamin Parker stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror looking at his reflection in disbelief.

He turned to the side and saw just how small his body actually was in this tight fitting dress. The tulle high low dress was a beautiful shade of crimson that sat snug on his chest and hips. Even though his ass wasn’t fully visible in the dress, the shape was still noticeable. The skin visible was so pale compared to the red, and the bodice they forced him in was very flattering beneath the dress.

Peter realized just how feminine his body and face really was as he stared into the mirror. The long auburn wig they put on him was beautifully styled and accented his jawline.

“Look at you baby boy.” Wade stood beside Peter now. He looked him over slowly with a bright smile on his red lips. Peter’s jaw dropped again when he turned to look at his boyfriend. He was in the tightest wine colored dress they could have put him in.

All of his skin was smooth and his muscles even looked smoothed down. His features contoured and radiant, the platinum shoulder length wig on him was very Gaga. Peter immediately noticed Wade had the countess gloves with the long razor nails on his hands.

 

Wade held his arms out invitingly and shimmied slightly, “Well? Am I hot enough for Trump to grab my pussy?”

 

The couple burst into laughter, Peter nearly toppled over in the five inch ankle strap wedge heels he was in, forcing Wade to catch him and straighten him. Their height differense was still about the same seeing as how Wade was in silver platform heels. A six foot six woman was terrifyingly sexy. The younger man swallowed hard as his boyfriend held him against his body.

“Tsk, tsk, baby boy. We aren’t having sex until the game is over. You know the rule, loser gets fucked however the winner wants.”

“I know.” Peter looked away to avoid Wade’s sadistic gaze. He was then very thankful for the designer to walk in.

“Oooooh! You boys are gorgeous! Well, off we go then. Come, come!” She held out her arms for the men to take. “We are going to have sooooo much fun.”

 

The walk to the club was surprisingly uneventful. No one dared glance at the now very tall men in dresses. Maybe it was because even though Wade was stunningly beautiful as a woman, he still had a murderous gaze.

  
The building wasn’t far from the office they left, and the moment they walked inside the entire atmosphere was as beautiful as the designs itself. The young hero had never seen a club like this, let alone many clubs. The bar was a large half circle with five bartenders who’s faces were lit up with soft lights. The large room was open with several different levels. Some were just more secluded seating while others were for private performances.

“I will catch you boys later. Frederick over there,” She pointed to the bartender who waved, “Will keep track of your drinks.” With that she left Wade and Peter to take in the room some more.

“I’m going to go crash some private parties. Ya gotta mingle is ya wanna win.” Wade winked and leaned in to whisper. “See you in two hours snookums.”

 

 

Peter watched him leave before letting out a soft sigh. He wanted to win this game. A smile on his lips at the thought of Wade really enjoying this, because he loved getting dressed up. The man in the beautiful tulle dress decided he would just hang out at the bar, he was too nervous to wander just yet. He barely got his dress situated so he could sit and a greasy haired play boy in terrible smelling cologne was up in his business.

“You are the hottest woman in here, baby. What you drinking?” Peter smiled politely and said in a whisper. “Whatever you’re buying.”  
  
Drink one.

 

“Come on, come dance with me sexy.” Peter shook his head gently to the man with a shiny bare head and overly hairy chest.

This one was drink five.

 

 

Stiletto nails trailed down his freckled arm as the woman with piercing blue eyes spoke to him. “You are a true androgynous goddess. Let me buy you a drink.” She said with a rather mischievous smirk.

Drink eight.

 

Frederick leaned over the bar and pointed to a group of frat boys. “They wanted to buy your next three drinks. I’ll count it, hun.”

“Thanks, Frederick. This is really overwhelming.”

“You’re gorgeous, of course it is.”

“What is Wade on?” The tall blonde man looked down at his notes and smiled.

“Heh, you guys are even actually.” This made Peter’s eyes widen. He felt a twinge of jealousy coursing through him. The idea of people flirting with Wade like they had with him was pissing him off. He looked up to the staircases and didn’t see him.

“I’ll be back.” He said hurriedly and moved off his stool to cross the floor. He was up the stairs before he really had a grasp on what he was doing. His eyes pouring over all the bodies mingling on the packed floor.

 

 

He found Wade. He was even more jealous now than before. Two men were being rather friendly with his boyfriend. Despite how much he wanted to run over and fight the men, he knew it would ruin Wade’s odds of winning fair and square. Peter quickly turned and went back down the stairs. Something tripped him, but thankfully he fell into something soft.

“You okay?” The soft thing spoke. Peter looked up at the gorgeous thing, gorgeous man holding him.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Peter went to correct his body but the man continued to hold him in the vulnerable position.

“You’re an awkward little thing. Come dance with me.” His tone was adoring, greatly contrasting his dangerous eyes. The blush on Peter’s face remained hidden beneath the heavy makeup. Peter considered the offer from the rather attractive man. His jealousy towards all the attention Wade was receiving, clouded his better judgment as he accepted the offer.

 

The dominating treatment left knots in his stomach as he was pulled to the dancefloor across the room. Every person he passed glanced his way in fascination.  
On the dance floor the music was much louder and the bodies surrounding them were lost in the pleasure of being entangled with another. Peter gasped as he was forced against the broad chest of his momentary partner. The man wasted no time swaying their hips and letting his hands wander Peter’s sides, who was in shock from the sudden advances.

“I’ve never met a woman as beautiful as you.” Whispered the hot breath now on his ear before the lips were on his neck and wandering hands on his ass. The young hero restrained himself when pushing the man off uttering a firm no.

The rejection did not sit well with the man. Who was quick to grip Peter’s wrist, spin him around, and pull him to his body yet again with his twisted arm behind his back. The wandering hands on his stomach now.

“What’s wrong beautiful? Scared of a man’s touch?” The hot breath was returned to the younger man’s ear again. Peter groaned and pulled against the grip with more strength this time able to free himself.

“I said no!” He firmly snapped to the man who just glared. Peter quickly glanced up to the private section Wade was in to make sure he didn’t see any of this, and was relieved to see he was no longer standing by the railing.

The man grabbed him again, this time the grip was bruising. The hero was done, in a swift motion he let the man pull him forward and kneed him in the groin with more force than he should have. As he fell to the ground in a heap of breathless sobs, Peter leaned down and repeated himself to the man.

A blur beside him was now hunched down next to the man. Peter quickly recognized the blur and felt the fear constrict his throat.

 

“Looky pretty boy.” Wade said lowly to the man who was eye level with the view under his dress. The man looked away with disgust only for his eyes to land on the blade within the dolled up man's grasp. “That little thing you were dancing with, is mine. Tell me why I shouldn’t gut you?”

The mess on the floor trembled and shook his head. “I-I just.. She’s so-so.. I”

Wade made quick to lift the douche bag up by his hair and pointed his petrified face towards the man standing behind him. His hiss chilled the hero’s hypersensitive ears, “Apologize.”

“I’m sorry!”

Back down he fell as the deranged man in a form fitting dress wielding a knife let him go. That same deranged turned to face his boyfriend now. He earnestly stepped towards him, “I’m sorry baby. Are you okay?”

A quick nod and nervous hands straightening the crimson dress were the response Wade received. He returned the nod before taking one of the nervous hands in his own. His eyes caught the already bruised wrist and it hit him like a punch in the gut. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“But the game…” Peter quietly started as Wade lead him away from the packed floor where eyes were now on the crumpled man holding his crotch.

“God, I love you.” Wade beamed and placed a soft kiss to the contoured cheek beside him. “Fine. We will check the score.”

 

Frederick was buried in drink orders but immediately stopped as the men approached to slip a folded piece of paper on the counter before returning to his duties. Wade swiped the note to hold it between them. They began to count the tallies, moments later they both broke into laughter.

“You let me win.” The twinkle in Peter’s eyes could melt any heart, doing just that to Wade.

“I don’t play fair, baby boy.” The older man just smiled shyly as he watched Peter read the note again. The bottom of the note was the sweetest thing Peter had seen in a while.

 _Wade opened a tab to cover all your drinks. He technically let you win before the game even began._  
_Have fun tonight boys. -Freddie_

 

“So, Mr. Winner. What do you want to do with your victory?”

 

 

 

  
“You know how to make uhhhhnn woman feel dirty, baby boy.” Wade was a writhing mess of need perched on his elbows and knees atop the couch in one of the secluded rooms on the upper level of the club.

Peter couldn’t help the smile on his face as he pulled away from the aching hole he had been greedily tasting and probing for the last five minutes. He kept the three fingers he had worked inside his boyfriend’s body still and leaned forward over him to bite the exposed skin of his back. The wine colored dress was still on just unzipped so Peter could see the familiar skin he loved.

“You’re driving me crazy, Wade. Nnnn, I don’t think I will last long once I’m inside your desperate hole.”

Wade let out a loud groan and rode the slender fingers inside of him to satisfy his rising need, “Your dirty talk is driving me crazy, baby. I should let you win more often.”

The whimper rang in Peter’s ears as he pulled his hand away to pull the hem of his dress up again. His freed cock throbbed against his hand as he pumped it slowly, eyeing the clenching orifice he had been devouring.

He needed the taste again. While he continued to fist his precum drenched member, his tongue found its way back inside his boyfriend’s delicate muscle. His ministrations pulled erotic mewls from the older man. His need became too great, too quickly.

Peter pulled his mouth away and sat up to line his cockhead with the soaked rim. A primal sound, released from both of them, filled the small space they were in as his entrance was granted easily and fully.

Wade began to pant before there was any movement on either of their part. Peter gripped the exposed hips in front of him. His palms forced the skin to roll in small circles before he began to grind his hips against those in his grasp. Wade was quick to grab his own neglected cock and start fisting in time with Peter’s movements.

The younger man rode the edge of his orgasm as long as he could as he roughly claimed his victory; while the older man was left a puddle of pure ecstasy.  
Voices became increasingly louder outside their dark room. Normally, Peter would lose his cool and try to escape from the embarrassment of being caught. But the idea of someone seeing Wade’s utterly wrecked body and erotic face from his hands and cock was beyond thrilling. Wade’s hole clenched down on him. The thought of being caught and Wade’s orgasm pushed Peter over the edge. His lips spilled praises while his seed spilled deep within his boyfriend.

 

 

  
“I love you so much.” Peter whispered as he nuzzled into Wade’s shoulder.

“I love you more, Petey-Pie.” Peter looked up to see his boyfriend beam.

“Alright, boo. Let’s go. We got a photo shoot to do.”

Peter stilled and sat up. “What??”

“Yeah. It’s how I’m paying for our make-up and dresses.” The smirk on his lips was beyond evil.

“I’m a sweaty mess now. I’m sure the makeup is runny and the dress is filthy now.”

“Like true models, babe. Come on. She knows what she’s getting. It’s actually part of her series. She calls it ‘Night Calls’.”

“I like taking photographs, not being in them. Wade, this is so embarrassing!” Peter looked away quickly. The fingers on his cheek soothed him. He looked back up to his lover.

“You’ll love it. I want to remember this night. I want to remember the look in your eyes right now.”

Wade’s smile broke through Peter’s defenses, allowing him to return the smile.

“Fine. I get to pick the next game though.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love Game Scoreboard
> 
> Peter: 2  
> Wade: 1  
> Draw: 1


End file.
